


Lucky Misunderstanding

by lida_sen



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lida_sen/pseuds/lida_sen
Summary: Nobody knows what John does when he’s not out hunting vampires.





	Lucky Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fanfiction.

When Grayson first mentions vampires and witches to his teenager brother, John thinks he went insane. He has a cruel wake up call later that week when his older brother shows him the vampire in his lab, tied down and resigned to the cuts given to him in the name of science and the greater good. But vampires hunt people, drink blood and kill people, so he deserves it.  


* * *

  
Giving up his daughter to his childless older brother is hard, but necessary. He is nowhere near independent enough to raise a child without help, and Isobel wants nothing to do with little Elena. They are both young and immature high schoolers, and John knows that his feelings are not reciprocated. Elena will have wonderful parents in Grayson and Miranda, and John plans to be an awesome uncle and to look over her.  


* * *

  
When Elena is three years old, the shaken Abby Bennet contacts John, and confesses that she killed someone to desiccate an unkillable vampire, who tried to murder Elena. Abby can’t cope with the fact she used dark magic and killed an innocent, wants a fresh start, so she leaves town (and her three years old daughter), and John starts to investigate why Elena became a target.  
  
It’s not easy, he has no connections at the beginning and he is so young; not even twenty. He must develop a cocky, overconfident persona to bargain for information with the older hunters, and after years of pretending he becomes the persona, alienating Elena, whom he wants to protect.  
  
He is a bit bitter but tells himself that it will be worth it.  


* * *

  
After a few years of research John hears about a group working in the shadows and thinks they can help him. He just has to find them and find a way to get in.  
  
So John smiles and lies, befriends, bribes and builds connections and is quite disgusted by himself, but he succeeds. He is in, an Agent of the National Intelligence Department.  
  
(To say that John is surprised is not expressive enough. This secretive group is part of the government. The government knows about vampires?! What the hell?)  
  
Now comes the hard work of proving to be a reliable and loyal agent.  


* * *

  
Isobel appears after almost ten years of silence, only to ask for a favor. She wants to talk to a vampire, she became a paranormal researcher. John still loves her, so he helps (even if hearing that she has married hurts) and directs her to Damon Salvatore.  
  
He regrets it when he hears she was killed. At first, he plans revenge, but realizes that while Isobel died, Elena is still alive and needs him, so he concentrates on the task he assigned himself.  
  
At least things are looking up at the work front. He has an appointment with one of the higher-ups, about a higher clearance level and different field of work.  


* * *

  
Aliens. Stargate. And has he mentioned aliens? John is furious with himself as he starts to read the files; he wasted years of research on a complete misunderstanding. He thought the government knew about vampires, about the supernatural, but the creatures they whispered about were aliens.  
  
What. The. Fuck.  
  
His anger abates as he reads more and more of the hundreds and thousands of pages. The weapons and travel methods mentioned in the files are… interesting.  
  
He is no closer to understand who hunts Elena and why, but the alien technologies he reads about offer a few possibilities.  
  
The Zat'nik'tel is very promising (despite its unmemorizable name).  


* * *

  
And that is when Isobel reappears as a vampire. Enough said.  


* * *

  
With Isobel comes Katherine Pierce, her also vampiric ancestor. Vampirism seems to run in the family, and John hopes that Elena will avoid this fate.  
  
Katherine tells them that she spent the last 500 years running from Klaus, who wanted to sacrifice her to break a curse. The fact that Elena looks exactly the same as Katherine did at this age and comes from her bloodline doesn’t bode well for her future.  
  
And Klaus is one of the oldest and strongest vampires and cannot be killed without using special weapons. Fantastic.  
  
What makes him invulnerable? Or he is not invulnerable, just regenerates everything except the damage dealt by his weakness? Would throwing him in lava incapacitate him forever, caught in an endless cycle of death and resurrection?  
  
And who will win the 2008 World Series?  
  
(John really needs to sleep more.)  


* * *

  
Apparently, there was corruption at the agency (duh, he knows about it and used it to get in) before it was purged in 2004. He is tasked to investigate the alien objects stolen and hidden on Earth by ex-members; to ensure the secret of Stargates, aliens (and that Daniel Jackson was right all along) remains secret.  
  
His favorite person to investigate is Maybourne; even after almost four years he still has hidden caches with files and goods. The files are mostly out of date and useless, but John finds a Zat and it becomes his preferred weapon on vampire hunts.  
  
One thing is sure: the vampires should never learn about the Stargate program. John makes the sacrifice for an implanted tooth filled with vervain, compulsion won’t make him spill his secrets.  
  
Gotta love spy agencies.  


* * *

  
The news of the accident and the death of Miranda and Grayson hits him hard. Elena miraculously survived, but Jenna doesn’t know anything about the supernatural, so it’s up to him alone to protect the family.  
  
So, John pushes through the pain of grief again, and continues with his self-appointed quest.  


* * *

  
So… The dagger coated with the ash of the white oak does not kill an unkillable vampire, an Original, merely incapacitates Elijah when it is in his heart. How can John trust the intel he gets from Katherine after this? Elena almost died trying to capture Elijah and they are no closer to a permanent solution.  
  
He sneaks down the basement, where Elijah is held when the Boarding House is empty. He pulls out the dagger from the Ancient (Hah!) vampire’s heart and fires the Zat three times. The body disappears, and John hopes against hope that this is it, finally he found the solution, the weapon he was searching for…  
  
And Elijah’s body starts to appear again, molecule after molecule; bones and sinew, muscles and flesh and skin. When even the clothes return, John chokes back a laugh and the only thing he is glad for that he doesn’t have to dress up the body to keep his visit secret.  
  
He pushes back the freshly ash-coated dagger into the vampire’s heart with more force than needed.  


* * *

  
John contemplates breaking into Atlantis to find some useful Ancient tech, he is so desperate, but getting caught wouldn’t help. He finally caves in and enlists Isobel’s help.  
  
“You know I tried to infiltrate a government agency in the know of supernatural?”  
  
“Yes, John, you talk enough of your accomplishments,” answers Isobel with a bored tone.  
  
“Well… They don’t know about the supernatural. They deal with aliens.”  
  
“You mean that Doctor Jackson was right?” exclaims Isobel, and John is disappointed that this is what breaks Isobel’s emotionless facade.  
  
So, it turns out that Isobel knows Daniel Jackson’s works, and accepts the existence of aliens like she accepted the supernatural. The only difference is she doesn’t want to become an alien.  
  
(John will never learn, that Isobel was jumping up and down like a giddy schoolgirl when he finally leaved. If there are vampires and witches and magic, the existence of aliens is no surprise. Isobel was following Doctor Jackson’s works until he disappeared from scientific circles.)  
  
In the end they decide to blackmail or compel their way to Stargate Command and remove Elena from Earth. Leaving Klaus on an uninhabited planet sounds nice, but the thought of aliens finding him and unleash him on the galaxy is a frightening concept. Being the doppelgänger will always place Elena in danger now that her existence is out, and the Salvatore brothers are bad news for anyone in John’s opinion.  


* * *

  
Their chosen target is Colonel Samantha Carter who became the commanding officer of the BC-304 class ship named after George Hammond last year. The ship is equipped with Asgard transporters and is set to leave for Pegasus Galaxy.  
  
Capturing Carter is surprisingly easy, for a member of the coveted SG-1. John would like to say the reason for this is his superior skills bit he can’t afford to lie to himself now. For all her military expertise and years of successful missions against aliens and self-proclaimed gods, the Colonel can’t do anything when Isobel compels her in the store during a shopping trip.  
  
They give her the freedom to plan everything to evacuate an important civilian from Earth, as she is the expert; it’s better if her location is unknown for now. They might sacrifice their life for Elena, but Carter is important for the defense of the whole planet. Jeremy and Jenna still live there, and Elena would never forgive their death.  
  
(Sometimes, as an agent of a government agency, John wants to share his knowledge of supernatural with his superiors, but the files he read on corruption and blackmail, the things the NID did and experimented with before the purge stops him.)  


* * *

  
Isobel’s final death hits him hard, but the thought that Elena’s whereabouts can’t be compelled out of her is a relief.  


* * *

  
When Alaric starts to act strange, and is surprised by Elena’s absence, John knows that something’s amiss. He feels that it’s time for unusual alliances, so he removes the dagger from Elijah’s heart.  
  
He prepares to spend another silent and depressed night with his remaining family, when someone knocks on the door and Jenna moves to open it. The next thing he knows is being pushed up the wall as a blonde vampire holds him up by his neck and shouts in his face.  
  
“Where is my doppelgänger?”  
  
“It’s enough, brother,” Elijah stops him, and John falls to the ground. “He can’t answer if you choke him.”  
  
“Well then, John… Where is the girl?”  
  
“I don’t know!” answers John, and the best thing is, that strictly speaking it IS true. Unfortunately, Klaus is not convinced, and picks up a knife from the table, and tells him to stab himself.  
  
Dilating pupils. Compulsion. Fuck. John stabs the knife in his leg without hesitation and denies knowing anything when the vampire asks again.  
  
After removing Klaus from his proximity, Elijah bites his wrist and John is forced to drink his blood. The speed his wound heal with is astonishing, but he won’t step out of his room for at least two days if survives this night.  


* * *

  
With Isobel’s death and Elena’s disappearance (and Jenna and Jeremy’s shocked grief and the knife incident) Klaus believes that Isobel managed to find a loophole in his orders and Greta and Maddox confirm that the girl is nowhere to be found. This (and Elijah’s insistence) stops him from killing the Gilbert family.  
  
Klaus and Elijah leave, and the Salvatore brothers soon follow their example. For a while the only vampire who stays in Mystic Falls is Caroline.  


* * *

  
Elena was willing to sacrifice her life for the safety of her family when she tried to reach Klaus. It’s almost the same, although her heart will continue beating.  
  
It hurts to leave Jeremy and Jenna behind, but their life would be in danger if she stayed; Elena’s existence only brings death and suffering to her loved ones. They are better off without her and John said that she will be safe.  
  
Elena might hate Katherine, but the vampire is right. She is a Petrova, and she will survive. She steps into the (blue pool of) light. Her life on Earth is over.  


* * *

  
Years later  
  
Jeremy doesn’t understand why John wanted him to go to a military school until he steps through the Atlantis gate and on his first mission meeting with the Travelers he sees the dead ringer of his long-lost sister.  
  
He steps closer in a trance, and the woman smiles at him, and says “Welcome on-board sol-Jer", with a wink “I will be your guide. Call me Petrova.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive(ish).


End file.
